


The woes of my heart having glimpsed you.

by Kaesteranya



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tragedy of falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The woes of my heart having glimpsed you.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=31_days)[**31_days**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=31_days) theme for August 28, 2007.

He is holding something precious, Doumeki tells himself, after they’ve pulled away from their kiss and he has Watanuki’s face in his hands, stroking those cheeks with his thumbs. The other boy is blushing, brows furrowed and lips turned down in a not-quite-pout and more-close-to-pensive-than-pissed look that Doumeki has always found just a little too attractive for his own good. He cannot, however, take his mind away from thoughts about how thin Watanuki is, how one of his eyes isn’t really his eye, how he’s taken one too many hits from life but refuses to go down, no matter what the cost.

  
He could lose him, Doumeki catches himself thinking, as they fall together unto his futon, as they attempt to fumble their way through the motions and arrange all their limbs in all the right places without losing an inch of closeness between them. Watanuki holds on to his silence because it’s the only thing he can really control, since Doumeki’s hands are all over him and occupying themselves with taking everything else. He only makes a sound three times throughout the whole thing: once, when he jerks at Doumeki’s hand wrapping itself about his sex, another when Doumeki asks him if it’s really all right to put it in, and the last when their skin’s practically melded together, with Doumeki inside of him and his head full of nothing but noise.

  
He is irreplaceable, Doumeki finally decides, in the light of the pale morning after, as he lies on his side with Watanuki curled up against his body, sleeping and looking, for once, like somebody his age ought to look while he’s sleeping. Doumeki brushes the bangs from the other boy’s face, and spends the rest of the hour listening to Watanuki breathe.  



End file.
